moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anihilacja: Federacja cz. 3
Do mnie, już!- zakrzyknął dowódca do swojej drużyny. Cała grupa liczyła sobie sześciu chłopa i trzy kobiety, wszyscy wyposażeni w białe pancerze wspomagane PBF LKZ/2AD/RKZ, które trudniej było wypatrzeć w śnieżnej panoramie terenów Twierdzy 3. Cała drużyna będąca częścią 63 Batalionu na rozkaz swojego dowódcy ruszyła w jego kierunku, biegnąc po rozdeptanym śniegu, chyląc się lekko by móc uniknąć lecących w ich stronę małych, czarnych pocisków. Całe pole bitwy pełne było lejów pobombach oraz leżących obok siebie ciał żołnierzy Federacji i istot Legiona. Niewielkim pocieszeniem był fakt, że na ogarniętym wojną terenie zdecydowaną większość stanowiły ciała tych drugich. Za jednym z najbardziej wyróżniających się ciał stała teraz cała drużyna. Należało ono do 10 metrowego, szaroskórego żółwia o pancerzu którego nie były w stanie skruszyć nawet ciężkie Automaty Daunera. Zwierzę (o ile w ogóle można je tak nazwać) zdążyło rozerwać kilku wolniejszych żołnierzy nim zostało uśmiercone przez Lie Whitewood, które rozsadziła mu płuca. Teraz martwy wróg stawał się tarczą przed silniejszym przeciwnikiem. - Ivan, raportujcie!- zakrzyknął dowódca, chowając się za pyskiem żołwia i wychylając nieśmiało głowę. Od razu poleciał w jego stronę grad czarnych pocisków, żaden jednak nie trafił celu. - Rozkaz!- odpowiedział klęczący niedaleko żołnierz.- Przeciwnik stawia skoordynowany opór. - Dowódca nie kazał Ci pi#rdolić oczywistości, kretynie!- zakrzyknęła jedna z kobiet, kombinująca coś przy swoim znaczniku laserowym. Wspomniany dowódca uciszył podwładną gestem dłoni. Ivan wcale nie powiedział nic głupiego- przez ostatnie tygodnie Federacja zmagała się z bezmyślnymi masami, ani razu nie musieli walczyć z wrogiem który koordynował swoje ataki bądź korzystał z jakiejkolwiek strategii. Zmiana sytuacji taktycznej mogła oznaczać trzy rzeczy- wróg zmieniał plany, kończyły mu się jednostki bądź dopiero teraz zaczął ich atakować faktycznymi żołnierzami. Najlepsza dla Federacji byłaby oczywiście trzecia opcja. - Władimir, wasza kolej.- powiedział dowódca. Jeden z żołnierzy zasalutował i wyciągnął z noszonego plecaka małą, metalową kulę. Zaraz potym wziął do ręki tablet i po wpisaniu odpowiedniej kombinacji na powierzchni kuli ukazała się kamera. Żołnierz przy pomocy tableta zaczął kierować dronem, patrząc na obecną sytuację z jego perspektywy. Przeciwnik znajdował się 5 metrów za truchłem żółwia, miał dwukrotną przewagę liczebną i prezentował się nieszczególnie. Umieszczona na dronie kamera widziała jedynie 1,8 metrowe, grube, białe tarcze za którymi chowali się wrogowie. Były one tak ustawione że tworzyły ścianę, która swoją odpornością mogła dorównywać zasłonie jaką posiadała drużyna z 63 Batalionu. Po chwili na powierzchniach tarcz pojawiły się pojedyńcze, przekrwione oczy, przyglądające się dronowi. Zaraz potem zza jednej z nich lekko wystawił się jeden z przeciwników. Jego głowa miała odcień brudnego szarego i przez fakt że posiadała na czole dwa czółka a zamiast ust miała dwa duże żuwaczki przypominała bardziej mrówkę niż człowieka. Istota po chwili wystawiła swoją rękę, na końcu której zamiast dłoni obecny był pulchny gruczoł, który po chwili otworzył się, wypuszczając szereg czarnych pocisków. Władimir robił co mógł, manewrując dronem ale został on w końcu trafiony i unieszkodliwiony. - Chowają się za tarczami.- powiedział żołnierz. - блядь.- przeklnął dowódca pod nosem. Zbyt wielu towarzyszy broni stracił, próbując przebić się przez te tarcze. - Nadia, rzuć granatem żeby im się nie nudziło.- poprosił grzecznie Ivan. Druga z kobiet przytaknęła, wyciągnęła z paska pojedyńczy granat, ustawiła czas wybuchu na 9,5 sekundy, wystawiła delikatnie dłoń za cielsko żółwia i rzuciła. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć wybuch, chociaż wątpliwe by narobił jakichkolwiek szkód. - Mam pomysł.- powiedział dowódca, po czym przełączył ukryty w hełmie komunikator na odpowiednią fale radiową.- Tutaj Sierżant Rodin z 3 Sekcji 63 Batalionu, odbiór! Nikt nie odpowiedział. - Powtarzam: tutaj Sierżant Rodin z 3 Sekcji 63 Batalionu, odbiór!- powtórzył mężczyzna. Ponownie cisza. Tego sierżant już nie wytrzymał. - Odpowiedzcie albo przysięgam że następny granat trafi w wasze... ''- Tutaj 19''.- odpowiedział monotonny, niemal mechaniczny głos. Fakt że nie przedstawił się jako osoba a jako numer oznaczał, że ta część planu wypaliła. Rozmawiał z Pretorianem Kraju. - Przekazuje nasze współrzędne i zapytuje o możliwość wsparcia!- krzyczał mężczyzna. ''- Odległość jest zbyt duża żeby wykonać jakikolwiek większy czar ofensywny.-'' odpowiedział Pretorianin. - Czy jest możliwość wykonania taktyki "Alicja"?- zpaytał Rodin. Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. - Potwierdzam.- odpowiedział Pretorianin. - Żołnierze, szykujcie się!- rozkazał sierżant, przybiegając do stojących już towarzyszy. Cała grupa stała teraz za skroupą martwego żółwia, z lufami karabinów laserowych wystawionymi w góre. Po kilku sekundach nad cielskiem potwora pojawiło się kilkumetrowe, unoszące się w powietrzu lustro. Ustawione było pod takim kątem, że żołnierze byli w stanie zobaczyć powoli zbliżających, wciąz kryjących się za tarczami przeciwników. - Ognia!- zakrzyknął Rodin. Karabiny laserowe poszły w ruch- wiązki z zawrotną prędkością poleciały w stronę zwierciadła, odbiły się od niego i trafiły głowy dziewięciu wrogów. Te części ich ciał natychmiast wybuchły, rozlewając dookoła ciemnawą papkę będącą zapewne czymś w rodzaju krwii. Pozostałe stwory zdążyły jeszcze spojrzeć na wiszące nad nimi zwierciadło, nim kolejna seria strzałów wykończyła również ich. Żołnierze nie mieli jednak czasu ani na odpoczynek ani na świętowanie. W okolicy było więcej tego typu jednostek, trzeba było natychmiast dołączyć do reszty 63 Batalionu. I walczyć. W kółko i w kółko. Kilka kilometrów za będacą polem bitwy Linią Cere, w miejscu objętym gęstym, mrocznym lasem stały dwie postacie. Obydwie wpatrywały się swoimi nadludzko rozwiniętymi oczami na pożogę jaka miała miejsce. Pokraczne, pozbawione własnej woli twory Legiona nieprzerwanie szarżowały, pomimo oporu ludzi, nieludzi, czołgów, mechów, magii i miecza. Robili to co nakazał im Pan. Nic więcej. Pierwsza z istot prezentowała się dosyć pokracznie. 1,5 metra wzrostu mocno kolidował z dobrze zbudowaną, atletyczną wręcz sylwetką szaroskórego humanoida. Jego oczy emanowały słabym, czerwonym światłem a jego białe włosy były na tyle długie i grube, że istota mogłaby się w nich skryć. Pozbawiona była co prawda ubrań, ale z powodu braku organów rozrodczych nikogo to jakoś nie gorszyło. Druga osoba wyglądała już o niebo lepiej. Mężczyzna miał 1,9 metra wzrostu, białą, przypominającą marmur skórę, czarne krótkie włosy, bródkę i włosy. Ubrany był w długi, ciemnofioletowy płaszcz pod którym miał płytowy pancerz identycznego koloru. - W najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczałbym że będą tak długo stawiać opór.- powiedział ze zdumieniem białoskóry mężczyzna. - Narenda pieczołowicie wszystko przygotował.- powiedział niższy osobnik, biorąc do rąk coś na kształt ciemnozielonej gałązki. W jednej chwili kilka jego włosków oplotło się wokół gałązki i pocierało ją tak długo aż się zapaliła. Gdy tylko to się stało istota wzięła ją do ust, zaciągnęła i wypuściła dym.- Jak plan się nie uda, to będziemy mieli ciężką przeprawę. - Uda się.- powiedział stanowczo wysoki mężczyzna. - Kain, daj spo.... - Nie mów do mnie po imieniu, Zibet.- syknął mężczyzna, patrząc na niższego towarzysza.- To że jesteś moim ulubionym Egzeplarzem nie oznacza, że masz jakiekolwiek specjalne prawa względem mnie! Niska istota przewróciła oczami i ponownie zaciągnęła się gałązką. - Wybacz, Mroczny Książe.- powiedział Zibet, kłaniając się lekko.- W każdym razie, to szalone że straciliśmy stosunkowo mało wojska dzięki Białej Szlachciance. Kain uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Tak, Morgana jest niesamowita.- przyznał Mroczny Książe. Z perspektywy Federacji na froncie zginęło kilkaset tysięcy istot Legiona, kto wie czy nie więcej. Nacierające dzień i noc, niczym niekończąca się fala złożona z bezmózgich drapiezników, przeprowadzając krwawe żniwo wśród sił ludzi. Prawda była zupełnie inna, w rzeczywistości Legion utracił śmiesznie małą liczbę poddanych. Potęga magii istoty zwanej Białą Szlachcianką pozwalała w ułamku sekundy kopiować setki pozbawionych dusz istnień. Z kilkoma wyjątkami Federacja walczyła po prostu cały czas z tą samą armią, z każdej bitwy wychodząc z wielkimi stratami. Gdyby Legion ograniczyłby się tylko do tej strategii, zdołałby wygrać z każdą potęgą Kraju. Ale Pan miał o wiele więcej asów w swoim rękawie. - Nie mogę uwierzyć że wciąż ma dość magicznej mocy by to wszystko tworzyć.- powiedział Zibet, ponownie się zaciągając. - Jest podłączona do Kwiatu Vril.- odrzekł Kain.- Może korzystać ze swoich zdolności 100 razy dłużej, chociaż i tak już zbliża się do swojego limitu. Nagle obydwie istoty spostrzegły coś wysoko na niebie. W stronę terenów Legionu z zawrotną prędkością leciał sporych rozmiarów pocisk. Prawdopodobnie broń ABC. - Cały czas próbują nas bombardować.- powiedział Mroczny Książe, unosząc ze znużeniem dłoń.- To nawet urocze. Po chwili małe klapy na powierzchni pocisku otworzyły się, przez co w jednej chwili na niebie pojawiło się kilkadziesiąt mniejszych wersji. Kain uśmiechnął się z uznaniem. - Nie mogę się doczekać momentu w którym będę mógł wrzucić przedstawicieli tego durnego gatunku do kominów Dystrytku.- powiedział Zibet, wyszczerzając kły i odrzucając gałązkę. Mroczny Książe nakierował swoją dłoń na przestrzeń w której znajdowały się lecące w ich stronę pociski. Gdy tylko nieznacznie ją poruszył, te natychmiast zniknęły. Jakby nigdy ich nie było. - Ja również. - Pi#rdolone odprawy.- przeklnął pod nosem Arise, stając przed wejściem do Sali Tronowej. Stojący przed drzwiami strażnicy wyposażeni w elitarne pancerze PBF 2SE/2LKZ przystawili do hełmów Szpony Energetyczne, salutując w ten sposób swojemu Przywódcy. Wykończony Arise ograniczył się do przytaknięcia głową po czym minął strażników i przeszedł przez automatycznie otwierane drzwi. Gdy tylko wszedł do środka poczuł że coś jest nie tak. Rozejrzał się więc dookoła ale nie mógł stwierdzić o co dokładnie chodzi. Wszystkie pomniki były na swoim miejscu, obrazy też, śladu życia również było brak. Dopiero gdy Przywódca spróbował podnieść głowę, zagrożenie się ukazało. Arise szybko zdołał odskoczyć, przez co dziesiątki drobnych, białych pocisków zamiast zdrugotać mu czaszkę, wbiły się w podłogę. Chłopak podnosząc głowę zobaczył zarys jakiejś postaci, która biegając po suficie zeskakuje nagle i chowa się za masywnym tronem. - Szalona!- zakrzyknął Arise a na jego rozkaz pojawiła się dziewczyna. II Przywódca wyciągnął w górę dłoń a Szalona Kapelusznik zaczęła momentalnie znikać. W tej samej chwili zaczęło zmieniać się ubranie chłopaka- zamiast stroju Przywódcy zagościł na nim płaszcz i kapelusz, obydwie z czerwono-białą szachownicą. Jedno oko Arise zamknęło się, jakby było zszyte. - Pokaż się, intruzie!- zarządał Przywódca. Po chwili drzwi otwarły się a do sali weszła dwójka strażników. Następnie zza masywnego tronu zaczęła powoli wychodzić postać agresora. - N...Niemożliwe!- zakrzyknął Arise. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures